Viewing and hunting of birds are challenging and invigorating sports. The challenge these sports present often requires the use of decoys to attract birds near a particular location. Birds in flight are often attracted and flock to the location of other landing birds. Unfortunately, current waterfowl decoys do not simulate the flight landing characteristics of birds.
Current waterfowl decoys include feeders, goose socks, and spinning wing decoys. Feeder decoys are primarily used in the field and, if used in a decoy spread, can simulate a flock of geese feeding. Wind socks are decoys that move in the wind. Generally, the body of a wind sock fills with air when the wind blows, and provides the appearance of movement. Spinning wing decoys include wings that spin, and provide the appearance of movement. Generally, the wings spin about an attachment point on the body of the decoy. Feeder decoys, wind sock decoys, and spinning wing decoys can be useful in attracting birds to a particular location. However, none of these decoys simulate the flying and landing characteristics of birds, which may include whiffling, gliding, floating, dipping, and/or flapping motions.
Additionally, most states do not allow motorized decoys with flapping wings, moving parts, etc. The present invention simulates these motions, i.e., flying and landing characteristics of birds, without using motors, pulleys, cables, or other devices.